


Requisitioned

by rose_griffes



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Awkward Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-28
Updated: 2009-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17389742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_griffes/pseuds/rose_griffes
Summary: Gaeta is in charge of requisitions





	Requisitioned

**Author's Note:**

> I meant this to take place sometime after Kara and Lee's non-event during 'Scar.' But really, it could have happened any time in season two.
> 
> Imported from the original livejournal post in January, 2019.

  
If he hadn't been paying attention she would have walked right into him. As it was Felix had to jump back quickly to avoid a collision. "Captain Thrace," he said crisply when he could tell he finally had her attention.

She stared at him for a moment, eyes passing quickly over his partially unbuttoned uniform top. He had just finished a shift in CIC and was heading back to the bunkroom to sleep.

"Lieutenant Gaeta," she replied. Her tone was less formal. Her blonde hair was escaping from a disheveled ponytail. She was clutching a bottle of what he assumed was some kind of alcohol and her boots were unlaced and sliding off her feet.

Feeling slightly reluctant in case the answer was actually yes, Felix asked, "Is there something I can help you with, Captain?"

She glanced past him for a moment, down the empty corridor. "Maybe there is, Felix." She said his name with a slow drawl. "I would like a frak. A quick, no-strings-attached frak."

They stared at each other for a moment. She had her usual daredevil look that he'd seen thousands of times across the triad table; it masked any other emotions.

He wasn't sure of all her motivations--if he had to guess, he figured Lee Adama was somehow involved, or maybe that guy she'd met back on Caprica. Wanting to shock him--that was definitely a part of her request, because the look on her face now hinted that she thought he'd say no.

Felix had never forgotten the one time they'd kissed, though, while playing some weird variation of Triad. Kara Thrace had a particular attention to detail that he'd appreciated. She was hot, too... He found himself mentally revising his plans for the first part of his off-shift time.

Suddenly amused at himself for his ongoing analysis, he resisted smiling. Instead, hearing someone opening a nearby hatch, he said, "I think I can help you with your request, Captain. We have some requisition forms this way." He started walking down the corridor again, wondering if she would play along. After a second she did, following and keeping quiet until he reached a stairway.

Stepping ahead of him, she murmured, "Over here," and climbed up easily in spite of her grip on the bottle and her loosened boots. She led him down a dark corridor that he barely recalled from his earliest orientations aboard the ship, when he'd been brand new. Thrace didn't hesitate, though. Opening a hatch, she gestured for him to enter, then tied a piece of fabric to the outside wheel before closing it.

It was a mostly empty small room, apparently used for storage. He'd never been there before, but it was obvious from the clutter that others knew of its existence.

She turned to him and without a word began to unbutton his uniform top the rest of the way. Getting the hint, he worked on the belt buckle himself. She toed off her boots and they both shed outer layers of clothing in silence. It was chilly, he noticed.

Before either of them had finished undressing, Starbuck shoved him against the wall and started kissing him, one hand behind his head. Lips pressing hard against his, she slid her other hand down from his shoulder to his waist, then lower. _Frak, her hands are cold_ , he thought. He pushed back, turning them so she was the one with her back to the bulkhead.

It was intense and a bit weird, this mostly silent dance. Kara made a quick hissing sound when her skin came in contact with the cold metal. Kissing her again, Felix slowed the pace a bit until her eyes drifted closed once more. He slid his hands under her tanks; breaking the kiss for a moment, he pulled them over her head. They both worked to remove her sports bra and then stood close, shivering slightly.

He paused for a moment, trying to figure out the logistics of this. Against the wall was possible, but a lot of work. Starbuck wasn't tiny and she had a bad knee; he wasn't muscle-bound--which had never bothered him--and he'd just spent a whole shift standing in CIC.

Apparently his thoughts took too long. Kara unexpectedly leaned forward, head on his shoulder, and started giggling. Felix wasn't sure if he should be offended or not, because when she pulled back and glanced at him, she giggled more. Finally she slid down the wall and sat on the floor.

"Sorry," she managed to say. "It's not you, it's just..." She waved her hand in the air in way that was apparently meant to illustrate a point. Breathing deeply, she looked up at him and smiled, a sweet look that was a relief after her earlier intensity.

He snorted and sat next to her. The floor was covered with a thin old carpet, which made it just bearable to sit--that and they were both still wearing underwear and socks.

He thought about asking, "What was that all about?" Instead he waited. Kara reached over and grabbed her bottle, opening it and taking a swig. Then she passed it to him. It burned going down, but not as much as some of the Chief's hooch. Not bad.

They sat in the quiet for a few minutes, sipping the alcohol. Felix relaxed and appreciated the silence--no beeping machinery, no snoring noises from behind the absurdly-named privacy curtains.

Finally Kara spoke again. "Wanna try that again?"

He raised an eyebrow. "You're still requisitioning one frak, no strings attached?"

"Are there any in supply?"

He laughed. "You know what they say about sex." She looked at him inquisitively. "Perfect sex is _great._ And bad sex is--" he paused for effect. " _Also_ great."

She laughed, then stood up, unselfconscious of her almost-nude state, walked to the corner and rummaged around in some boxes. "Aha!" he heard after a moment. "I knew I could find something."

Clutching a tattered blanket, she came back to where he was sitting. She threw it on the floor; he helped her spread the blanket flat. They both sat down. She wrapped her hands behind his neck and gently kissed him; he smiled against her mouth.

\- - - - -

They'd managed to get all their clothing off except his tanks and her socks this time. Sitting bare-assed on the blanket, Felix stared at his toes and her sock-covered feet. Kara had pulled herself up as well, sitting next to him, her right arm brushing against his left.

"Wanna help me drink the rest of this?" she offered, holding the bottle of mystery liquid in her left hand.

"No thanks. You'll just have to owe me one. I'm going to get some rack time."

"Mm. Should I write you an 'I owe you' for one pity frak?" Her face was masked again; he was frustrated at that. _Note to self_ , he thought. _Kara Thrace isn't very good at post-casual sex chats_. Maybe she preferred it that way, letting people see only the prickly side of her character.

"Pity's the last thing on my mind right now," he replied lightly. If she'd been anyone else, he would have leaned over and given a reassuring kiss. But this was Starbuck, so instead he bumped his knee against hers. She grinned at him in reply.


End file.
